


namanya juga jodoh

by spnglxdlaserquest



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnglxdlaserquest/pseuds/spnglxdlaserquest
Relationships: Kim Yohan & Lee Hangyul, Kim Yohan/Lee Hangyul, lee hangyul/kim yohan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	namanya juga jodoh

“aduh nutup pintunya biasa aja, yohan.”

“hehehe.”

“tenaga atlet ganas juga ya.”

“tapi ganasan kamu.”

“kapan?”

“semalem.”

“yee, beda lagi ceritanya, haha.”

“hehe, eh, itu apa di kardus?”

“oiya, itu ada paket dari jaehyun, sepupu aku yang ituloh pas kita nikah kemarin dia ngajak _video call_.”

“oh, yang dia lagi tugas di amrik itu?”

“iya.”

“aku buka ya?”

“buka aja. isinya apa?”

“gyul, isinya album foto.”

“eh? itu album foto aku. aku kumpulin foto-foto gitu dulu. terus aku baru inget kalau ini ada di rumah dia. aku sempet tinggal di rumah dia kan pas sebelum kuliah. coba mau liat, aku jadi kangen masa kecil.”

“ih gausah nengok-nengok, kamu fokus nyetir sana, awas aja nabrak!”

“hehe, iya-iya.”

“aku mau liat hangyul waktu kecil.”

“sama aja kok kayak sekarang, ganteng.”

“hadeh—eh, kamu lahir di rumah sakit ini?

  * **dua hari setelah hangyul lahir, rumah sakit pusat kota**



> berawal dari papa lee yang lagi nunggu pembayaran rumah sakit.
> 
> pas lagi antre, dateng sesosok bapak lagi gendong anaknya. masih bayi, imut-imut gemesin. si bapak yang gendong bayi duduk di sebelah papa lee. lalu munculah interaksi antara dua bapak ini.
> 
> “dari kemarin demam, makanya saya bawa ke dokter.”
> 
> “oalah, udah berapa bulan?”
> 
> “dua bulan.”
> 
> “cepet sembuh ya, kalau anak saya baru lahir dua hari yang lalu.”
> 
> “wah selamat bapak, laki-laki atau perempuan?”
> 
> “laki-laki—”
> 
> “sama dong, sama-sama jagoan. siapa namanya?”
> 
> “saya belum kasih nama, nunggu kakeknya dateng. kalau ini yang ganteng siapa namanya?”
> 
> “yohan, kim yohan.”
> 
> “halo yohan, semoga nanti ketemu sama anaknya om ya.”
> 
> berawal dari sebatas kalimat itu, benang takdir lagi diulur sama waktu biar jadi rapi.

* * *

“hangyul kamu posenya galak banget pake sabuk hitam, haha. btw, kamu ikut ini juga?”

“ikut apa?”

“duh apa ya namanya aku lupa, yang lomba taekwondo buat anak sd.”

“oh, festival taekwondo yang diadain sama komite taekwondo itu?”

“iya.”

“ikut.”

“serius?”

“iya.”

“aku juga ikut.”

“masa sih? kamu pasti menang ya?”

“hehe, itu medali pertama aku.”

  * **umur 10, festival taekwondo untuk anak-anak**



> kalau ini kejadiannya di gor.
> 
> yang ngalamin mama lee sama mama kim. mama kim baru aja keluar dari toilet dan mau ambil tisu. eh, tiba-tiba ada tangan lain yang ikutan ambil tisu, jadi mereka pegang tisu yang sama.
> 
> “eh, ibu duluan aja.”
> 
> “makasih ya.”
> 
> “ibu anaknya ikut lomba juga?” kata mama kim sambil cuci tangan di wastafel.
> 
> “iya, si hangyul itu nangis dia kalau gak ikutan. kemarin aja jadwal latihannya bentrok sama acara keluarga di luar kota dia nangis dulu seharian, katanya mau latian aja gak mau pergi-pergi.”
> 
> “aiguu, lucu sekali. omong-omong saya duluan ya, bu, anak saya tampil habis ini.”
> 
> “ya, silahkan, selamat bertanding. semoga dapat medali hari ini.”
> 
> “terimakasih.”
> 
> dan hari itu, yohan dapet medali emas untuk pertama kali. sedangkan hangyul, manyun sepanjang jalan pulang gara-gara gak dapet medali.
> 
> “iya nanti mama beliin medali di toko piala buat hangyul.”
> 
> “mama itu beda, yang kasihnya mama bukan bapak walikota! coba kemarin hangyul ikut latian bukan ikut ke rumah nenek, pasti gyul menang. huh, kesel.”

* * *

“aku baru tau kamu pernah warnain rambut jadi blonde.”

“ganteng ya?”

“iya ganteng. tapi gantengan aku sih, haha.”

“duh, untung sayang. jadi itu jaman abis pusing-pusingnya ujian kelas 12. terus aku warnain aja, buang sial.”

“hoo, i see. eh ini kamu pergi kesini juga?”

“iya, abis ujian kan itu. terus sekolah aku ngadain jalan-jalan gitu kesana.”

“serius? berapa hari setelah ujian?”

“berapa ya? seminggu deh kayaknya.”

“hari apa? sabtu bukan?”

“iya kalau gak salah, soalnya besoknya minggu.”

“hangyul, sekolah aku juga kesana.”

“jangan-jangan kita barengan lagi pas disana.”

“tapi kita belum kenal.”

“iya ya, lucu banget deh kita.”

  * **umur 18, di waterpark yang lagi hits jaman itu**



> “kita disini sampe jam tiga sore ya, kalian boleh ngapain aja asal jam tiga udah rapih dan masuk bus masing-masing.”
> 
> selesai arahan, seluruh siswa dari sekolahannya yohan pada nyebar. ada yang masuk ruang ganti, duduk-duduk samping kolam, ada juga yang jajan ke kafetaria, dan juga ada yang langsung nyemplung kolam.
> 
> suasana waterpark lumayan rame. banyak anak-anak kecil yang main di kolam dangkal, ada juga yang main di perosotan. yang seumuran yohan juga banyak. bapak-bapak sampe nenek-nenek juga ada.
> 
> yohan mutusin buat ikut temennya langsung ke ruang ganti. pas masuk, banyak temen-temen dari sekolahnya yang udah ganti baju dan siap berenang. ada juga yang masih duduk santai sambil ngobrol-ngobol. ada juga yang sibuk sama tasnya yang ada di loker.
> 
> “yoh, buruan, gue mau cepet-cepet naik jet slide.”
> 
> “bentar-bentar, taliin dulu kolor.”
> 
> temennya yohan udah lari keluar dari ruang ganti. takut ketinggalan, yohan juga ikutan lari. tapi dia gak ngeh sama sekitarnya, jadi tiba-tiba dia nabrak orang yang lagi jalan ke arah ruang ganti. bikin kaleng soda yang lagi di pegang orang yang ditabrak yohan jatoh dan gelinding.
> 
> “aduh, yaampun sori banget, maaf udah nabrak.” kata yohan sambil ambil kaleng soda.
> 
> “eh, lo gak apa-apa? tadi lo kayak hampir kepeleset gitu?”
> 
> “gapapa. gapapa kok gapapa.”
> 
> “lain kali hati-hati ya. jangan lari, licin.”
> 
> “eh, iya, eh makasih. maaf ya?”
> 
> “ _no prob_ , gue duluan.”
> 
> cowo itu dadah-dadah ke arah yohan. terus pergi nyusul temen-temennya. sedangkan yohan, doi masih setia berdiri di tempat—sambil pegang kaleng soda yang ternyata udah kosong.
> 
> “yoh, lo gapapa?”
> 
> “ga—pa—pa.”
> 
> “lo tadi jatoh? siapa yang nabrak? cowo yang gapake baju, celana item sama pake topi kebalik itu?”
> 
> “gue—yang—nabrak—”
> 
> “yoh, lo ngelamun apa gimana sih? liatin apa lo?”
> 
> “bro, cowo—yang—tadi—ganteng.”

* * *

“loh, ada foto hanbyul juga ya?”

“hanbyul? siapa?”

“anjing aku.”

“yang dirumah kan namanya bukan hanbyul.”

“itu anjing lama aku. terus dia mati pas kuliah semester awal.”

“yaah, padahal ini lucu banget gyul. dulu aku pernah foto sama anjing kayak gini di petshop.”

“kamu kenapa gak pelihara?”

“kamu lupa kalau adek aku alergi anjing?”

“oiya, lupa hehe.”

“gyul, pelihara satu yuk. aku bosen dulu di rumah adanya kucing terus. yang kayak _toy poodle_ gini aja satu.”

“boleh, tapi nanti kalau adek kamu dateng gimana?”

“gampang lah, titipin _petshop_ dulu, atau titip kak wooseok.”

“okedeh.”

  * **umur 19, _petshop_ langganan hanbyul**



> “bang, titip ya, gue sekeluarga mau liburan seminggu.”
> 
> “ajak aja sih gyul, kasian hanbyul utututu si gemes ini.”
> 
> “gabisa bang, gue mau ke rumah nenek. nenek gue kan takut anjing.”
> 
> “sama hanbyul takut juga?”
> 
> “takut.”
> 
> “padahal ini anjing gak ada serem-seremnya, tapi kenapa takut dah.”
> 
> “gatau, biasalah nenek-nenek. gue mah nurut ae.”
> 
> “yaudah, taro sini aja dulu, nanti gue yang pindahin.”
> 
> “okesip, makasih banyak bang. gue pamit, nanti seminggu lagi kesini.”
> 
> “yoo, oleh-oleh buat gue.”
> 
> “tenang.” abis titipin hanbyul, hangyul langsung keluar dari _petshop_. bikin lonceng yang ada di depan pintu bunyi krincing-krincing.
> 
> gak lama setelah hangyul pergi, lonceng pintu bunyi lagi. masuk dua orang—satu cowo mungkin anak kuliahan, satu cewek yang keliatannya masih anak sd. si kecil yang masih sd langsung antusias buat liatin kucing yang ada di jajaran kandang sebelah kanan, sedangkan si cowo langsung cari makanan kucing kalengan.
> 
> “ini aja? gak ada tambahan?”
> 
> “eum, enggak.”
> 
> “itu pasir kucingnya lagi diskon loh.”
> 
> “nanti aja bang, baru beli kemarin.”
> 
> “oke.”
> 
> “anjing baru, bang?”
> 
> “oh ini, bukan, ini titipan.”
> 
> “kirain dijual. lucu banget. boleh foto gak?”
> 
> “boleh-boleh, namanya hanbyul.”
> 
> “halo hanbyul, foto dulu sama kaka yohan.”
> 
> yohan gendong anjingnya, terus selca berdua sama hanbyul. abis itu dia balikin lagi hanbyul ke kandangnya.
> 
> “thanks bang, balik dulu ya. siang.”

* * *

“dah sampe.”

“gyul, kayaknya aku inget sesuatu deh.”

“apa?”

“dulu waktu di water park, aku pernah nabrak cowo.”

“hah? waktu di water park, aku pernah ditabrak cowo.”

“eh? beneran?”

“iya.”

“kamu—kamu bawa kaleng soda bukan?”

“ah, iya. iya itu aku. jadi kamu si baju putih itu?”

“baju putih? aku lupa aku pake baju apa tapi aku pake baju terus yang nabrak aku gak pake baju.”

“pfft, yaampun takdir lucu banget. itu aku yohan.”

“ih hangyul, kita bener-bener udah pernah ketemu. aku—aku _speechless_. aku—yaampun ini amazing banget. kayak, tau gak sih dulu aku bilang ke temen aku apa?”

“apa?”

“aku bilang kalo cowo yang nabrak aku ganteng, terus sempet mikir kayak 'itu siapa sih?', 'kapan ya bisa ketemu lagi?', 'pengen punya pacar kayak dia.', haha tapi akunya terus lupa muka kamu. dan lupa sama kejadian itu. gimana sih, kejadiannya kan cepet banget gitu gak sih.”

“hahaha, cie yang doanya dikabulin terus beneran jodoh.”

“yaampun aku dipermainkan sama takdir, untung aku menang. mau peluk hangyul.”

“mau cium juga aku terima, yo.”

* * *

#### umur 18, di waterpark yang lagi hits jaman itu

> “lo kenapa gyul tadi?”
> 
> “oh, ada yang nabrak gue tadi.”
> 
> “gapapa lo?”
> 
> “gapapa, cuma degdegan aja.”
> 
> “lah?”
> 
> “cowo yang nabrak gue, lucu, gemesin.”
> 
> “anjir, seumur-umur gue bareng sama lo, baru deh lo begini, sumpah.”
> 
> “itu, itu jodoh gue bukan ya?”

## Share this post


End file.
